Daddy Oskar: Chapter 1
by flowerbee1234
Summary: Everything is normal in the boarding house... until Suzie comes home to Oskar telling him shocking news.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm having a baby," Suzie Kokoshka said to her husband on that beautiful autumn afternoon walking through the front door. Her irresponsible husband, Oskar, dropped to his knees with a pickle jar in his hands, making the jar shatter on the kitchen floor. Pickle juice spread out all over the place. "Great job, Oskar, now you'll probably make ME clean it up!"

"You're always right, Suzie," he replied with a smirk and a chuckle. "And since you already have the keys in your hands, go to the grocery store and pick us up some more pickles! Dill this time, please!" The patient woman set down her bright pink purse on the dirty kitchen counter and shook her head.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear what I said when I came in here, mister!" she yelled angrily, pulling a damp wash cloth out from the sink. Suzie got on her knees, too, and wiped everything off the floor.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

"Shut up, already!"

"What? You're so mean to me. I just wanted to know what you said."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Are you sure it's not the mail man..."

"Oskar!"

That night he slept alone on the sofa with his long legs hanging over the edge. When he awoke at dawn to start work as a paperboy, he found a note attached to the breakfast Suzie made him. It read:

I hope you know how much I love you, Oskar. But I am having a baby and this is not the time for you to be fooling around. I can't baby you if there's a newborn in the house. I think it's ridiculous that I have to clean up after you because you're too lazy to. It'd be very nice to have someone that took care of me around here... I'm leaving you for a couple of months, and then we can take it from there. Love, Suzie

P.S. I bought you a jar of pickles at the store this morning. It's in the fridge on the bottom shelf.

Tears formed in his eyes as he crumbled the piece of notebook paper up and threw it in the overflowing waste basket. I can't go to work today, he thought to himself. But he _ had _to since he worked his butt off to get this job two years ago. Even if it was being a paperboy, it helped put food on the table and kept them from living on the street. He marched outside with pride and

got his bike at the front of the boarding house. Oskar hung the newspaper carrier over his shoulder and hopped on the bike. He pedaled threw the city, throwing papers at the houses depressingly, then once he was done, rode back home. He moped up to his living room and ate vanilla icecream out of the carton watching Spongebob all day.

That's when a knock on the door was heard. Thinking it was Suzie, Oskar hopped up quickly from his maroon colored chair and ran to the door. He opened the door with a wide grin spread across his face then saw Arnold standing there in front of him. "Oh, hey, Arnold," he greeted puzzled, drumming his fingers on the wooden door. "What are you doing here?"

Arnold was holding a baseball in his left hand and had a glove on on his right and replied thoughtfully, "Well, it's three in the afternoon, and I haven't heard from you or Suzie yet which is really strange. Me and the other boarders were starting to get really worried-"

"Suzie left me, Arnold!" Oskar wailed loudly, collapsing to the carpet floor. "I woke up this morning and found a note on my table saying she was leaving! Can you believe it, Arnold? Leaving!"

"Who would of ever imagined?" joked the boarder across the hall, Ernie Potts, who despised Oskar. "Never saw that one coming!"

"Shut up!"

"Mr. Kokoshka," Arnold replied sadly, "Get off the ground and we can talk all about why she left you, okay?"

Oskar nodded slowly and stood up shakily. The two of them took a walk through town as he explained everything to his young friend. He even showed him the note Suzie left him. "Do you think you're ready to be a father?" asked Arnold curiously while passing the town park.

"I don't know the least bit about taking care of babies! The only thing I know is that when they cry, they either want attention or want fed. Sort of like me. Ha ha ha!"

"You would have to make a lot of sacrifices, you know. Like occasionally you'd have to go shopping for groceries and save milk for the baby. And while the baby's sleeping, you can't be watching sitcoms."

"You're a pretty smart kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar went for a walk a few days later in the rainy town park. No one there except for Chocolate Boy, who was rummaging through a trash can. Oscar was very depressed because he missed Suzie dearly and was starting to lose hope she'd ever return. "Hey, little boy," he said to Chocolate Boy, walking over to him. He looked up with chocolate all around his mouth and helplessness filling his big eyes. "Why are you eating out of the trash? Don't you have any other food?"

"No, no, no," Chocolate Boy mumbled, licking his hands. "J-just chocolate. I love chocolate!"

"I love eating pickles," he chuckled, sitting on the bench beside the trash can. "Ha ha ha. What are you doing here, little boy, all by yourself? Don't you have any friends... and where are your parents? You must be scared all alone."

"I do this all the time! Arnold got me off chocolates for a little, then got me addicted to radishes. But then I saw this delicious chocolate cake in the bakery and stole it. Mmm... chocolate... so good. Yeah, yeah, yum chocolate."

"Come on," Oskar said with a friendly smile, "I'll take you to the grocery store and buy you a king-sized chocolate bar! How does that sound?"

Chocolate Boy snapped around with an evil grin and licked his lips like a dog. "Yeah, yeah, chocolate! Sounds good!"

"But on one condition. You must go to work for me every day for the rest of this week. Wake up at five in the morning, and come down to my house. Ride my bike all around the city delivering newspapers to people. Then, come back to my house, drop off the bike, and go back to wherever you came from."

"What about the chocolate?"

"Friday after school I'll give it to you... how's that sound?"

Chocolate Boy clapped his hands in agreement and continued searching for thrown away chocolate. Oskar walked back home knowing that he could be lazy for the last couple of days without being caught. It was a good way to just do what he did best: nothing at all! He knocked on Grandpa's door begging for money once he got home. "You're nothing but a bum, Kokashka! And I pity that baby because he is never going to have a father worth anything!" he yelled at him, slamming the door in his face.  
"But Grandpa," he cried, kneeling on the floor, "why are you so mean to me? I'll pay you back tomorrow, I promise!"

"Along with the two hundred bucks you borrowed last Tuesday!"

When Oskar went to sleep that night, he thought about what Grandpa said and realized it was true. He had no money because he spent it all yesterday on useless toys he thought would keep him busy. His job was delivering papers to people who despised him. And the only two people in the whole entire world who cared about him were Arnold Shortman, a nine year old boy, and Suzie Kokoshka, his beautiful wife that was somewhere in the city with his baby. His life was worthless anymore, and it almost seemed to late for a turn around. Heck, he'd even bribed a nine year old to do his job for him because he just didn't want to.

Four more days later, after not being his usual self, Arnold knocked on his door. Oskar was napping on his couch, still in his pajamas from four nights ago, and he got up slowly and steadily. "Hey, Arnold," he yawned, while opening the door. "What're you doing here so late?"

"Mr. Kokoshka, it's three in the afternoon," Arnold replied sarcastically. "I need to talk to you."

"Eh, um, Arnold, I'm a little busy, can't you see? Ha ha ha ha, yeah, I'm watching an episode of I Love Lucy and-"

"NOW, Mr. Kokoshka!"

Oskar reluctantly let the blonde haired boy into his home; they both sat on the cheap gray sofa together. He crossed his arms and gave the man a dirty look. "How has work been going for you?"

"Really, really good," he lied with his fingers shaking. Mr. Kokoshka was never any good at lying, even in elementary school, when the teacher asked him if he did his homework and he said he dropped it in the mud while walking.

"Oh really? A friend of mine told me different."

Sweat started to fall down his forehead. He bit his tongue nervously as he tried to come up with a good fib. "Heh heh, what are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. How could you do something... so... well... selfish? You know Chocolate Boy has a real problem, so you bribe him to do your job for you so he can what he struggles with? That's just wrong, Oskar. And I've given you so many chances to change... it's almost like you don't WANT to."

"I dunno what you're talking about," he said while staring at his black shoes. Arnold got up furiously from his seat and walked over a few steps to the front door.

"Cut the act!" he screamed out of control. "I'm so done with you!" And he stormed out of the room and ran back upstairs. And there sat Oskar, realizing that he lost everyone that ever cared about him.


End file.
